Thor
| Box2 Image = Thor Vol 4 6 Women of Marvel Variant Textless.jpg | Box2 Text = Jane Foster }} }} | Teams1 = Thor Corps; Thor Corps (Earth-616) from Thor Vol 1 440 0001.jpg | Teams2 = Fantastic Thors; Fantastic Thors (Earth-15143) from Siege Vol 2 4 001.jpg | Others1 = Beta Ray Bill; Secret Invasion Aftermath Beta Ray Bill - The Green of Eden Vol 1 1 Textless.jpg | Others2 = Dargo Ktor; Dargo Ktor (Earth-8710) from All-New Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe Vol 1 11 0001.jpg | Others3 = Ragnarok; Civil War Vol 1 3 page 24 Thor (Clone) (Earth-616).jpg | Others4 = Thor Odinson (Skrull); Thor Odinson (Skrull) (Earth-616).jpg | Others5 = Wade Wilson; Wade Wilson (Earth-616) from Deadpool Vol 1 37 0001.jpg | Others6 = Thor; Thor Odinson (Earth-253).jpg | Others7 = A.I.venger; Thor (A.I.vengers) (Earth-616) from Ant-Man Annual Vol 1 1 001.jpg | Others8 = A.I.venger II; Thor II (A.I.vengers) (Earth-616) from Secret Empire Vol 1 6 001.jpg | Others9 = Dave (Actor); Dave of Santa Monica from Thor 394 (cut).jpg | Others10 = Demon Duplicate; Thor Odinson (Earth-616) and Thor Odinson (Demon Duplicate) (Earth-616) from Journey into Mystery Vol 1 95 0001.jpg | Others11 = Hercules; Incredible Hercules Vol 1 132 Textless.jpg | Others12 = Igron Duplicate; Thor Odinson (Duplicate) (Earth-616) Thor Vol 1 217.jpg | Others13 = Jovian; Thor (Jovian) (Earth-616) from Astonishing Vol 1 36 0001.jpg | Others14 = Loki Laufeyson (Ikol); Loki Laufeyson (Earth-616) from Avengers & X-Men- AXIS Vol 1 9 001.jpeg | Others15 = Matt Murdock; Matthew Murdock (Earth-616) Daredevil Vol 1 30.jpg | Others16 = Red Norvell; Roger Norvell (Earth-616) from All-New Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe Vol 1 8 0001.jpg | Others17 = Taskmaster's Robot; Thor (Taskmaster Robot) (Earth-616) Hawkeye Earth's Mightiest Marksman Vol 1 1.jpg | Others18 = Zola Mutate; Zola Thor (Earth-616) from Captain America Vol 7 23 0001.jpg | Others19 = Cecil McAdam; Cecil McAdam (Earth-928) from Spider-Man 2099 Vol 1 15 0001.jpg | Others20 = Android; Thor Odinson (Android) (Earth-1610) from Ultimates 3 Vol 1 5 001.jpg | Others21 = Harry Wilson; Harry Wilson (Earth-3459).jpg | Others22 = Loki Laufeyson; Loki Laufeyson (Earth-9997) from Paradise X Vol 1 A 0001.jpg | Others23 = Jim Rhodes; James Rhodes (Earth-12311) from Armor Wars Vol 1 3 001.jpg | Others24 = Lila Rhodes; Lila Rhodes (Earth-12311) from Armor Wars Vol 1 5 003.jpg | Others25 = Ben Grimm; Benjamin Grimm (Earth-15143) from Siege Vol 2 4 001.jpg | Others26 = Johnny Storm; Jonathan Storm (Earth-15143) from Siege Vol 2 4 001.jpg | Others27 = Reed Richards; Reed Richards (Earth-15143) from Siege Vol 2 4 001.jpg | Others28 = Susan Storm; Susan Storm (Earth-15143) from Siege Vol 2 4 001.jpg | Others29 = Aldrif Doomsdottir; Aldrif Doomsdottir (Earth-15513) from M.O.D.O.K. Assassin Vol 1 5 001.jpg | Others30 = Alison Blaire; A-Force Vol 2 6 Textless.jpg | Others31 = Brunnhilde; Brunnhilde (Earth-15513) from A-Force Vol 1 3 0001.jpg | Others32 = Gamora; Gamora (Earth-15513) from A-Force Vol 1 3 0001.jpg | Others33 = Groot; Thors Vol 1 2 Keown Variant Textless.jpg | Others34 = Kurt Wagner; Kurt Wagner (Thor Corps) (Earth-15513) from A-Force Vol 1 3 001.jpg | Others35 = Leonard Williams; Leonard Williams (Earth-15513) from Captain Marvel and the Carol Corps Vol 1 3 0001.jpg | Others36 = Piotr Rasputin; Piotr Rasputin (Thor Corps) (Earth-15513) from A-Force Vol 1 3 001.png | Others37 = Sam Wilson; Samuel Wilson (Earth-15513) from A-Force Vol 1 1.jpg | Others38 = Sif; Sif (Earth-15513) from A-Force Vol 1 3 0001.jpg | Others39 = Ti Asha Ra; Ti Asha Ra (Earth-15513) from Old Man Logan Vol 1 1.jpg | Others40 = Carol Danvers; Carol Danvers (Earth-16045) from All-New, All-Different Avengers Vol 1 5.jpg | Others41 = Jane Foster (Poison); Hive (Poisons) (Earth-17952) Members-Poison Thor (Jane Foster) from Venomized Vol 1 2 001.png | Others42 = Thor Odinson (Poison); Hive (Poisons) (Earth-17952) Members-Poison Thor from Venomverse Vol 1 5 001.png | Others43 = Thor; Thor (Earth-22191) from Spider-Verse Vol 2 4.jpg | Others44 = Kit Renner; Katherine Renner (Earth-31333) from Captain Marvel and the Carol Corps Vol 1 4 001.png | Others45 = Maria Hill; Maria Hill (Earth-32134) from Captain Britain and the Mighty Defenders Vol 1 2 0001.jpg | Others46 = Franklin Richards; Franklin Richards (Earth-38909) from What If Vol 2 3 0002.jpg | Others47 = Jonathan Clay; Jonathan Clay (Earth-51920) from Age of Ultron vs. Marvel Zombies Vol 1 4 0001.jpg | Others48 = Thorus; Thorus (Earth-51910) from Thors Vol 1 1.jpg | Others49 = Curt Connors; Curt Connors (Earth-61610) from Mrs. Deadpool and the Howling Commandos Vol 1 4 001.jpg | Others50 = Eric Brooks; Eric Brooks (Earth-61610) from Mrs. Deadpool and the Howling Commandos Vol 1 4 001.jpg | Others51 = Luke Cage; Luke Cage (Earth-88255).jpg | Others52 = Hydra Imposter; HYDRA - HYDRA Infiltration.png | Others53 = J. Jonah Jameson; John Jonah Jameson (Earth-94823) from Spider-Man Magazine Vol 1 4 0001.jpg | Others54 = Poppupian; Thor Odinson (Poppupian) (Earth-95397).jpg | Others55 = Steve Rogers; Steven Rogers (Earth-96943) from 2099 Manifest Destiny 00001.jpg | Others56 = Robot; Thor (Robot) (Earth-555326) and Torunn Thorsdóttir (Earth-555326) from Next Avengers Heroes of Tomorrow 001.jpg | Others57 = Dani Cage; Danielle Cage (Earth-807128) from Dead Man Logan Vol 1 11 001.png | Others58 = Anna Marie; Rogue (Anna Marie) (Earth-941066) 002.jpg | Others59 = Howard the Thor; Howard the Thor (Earth-TRN416) from Marvel Super Heroes What The--! Season 1 44 0001.jpg | Others60 = Howard the Duck; Howard the Duck (Earth-Unknown) from S.H.I.E.L.D. Vol 3 10 0004.jpg | Others61 = Jane Foster (Skrull); Jane Foster (Skrull) (Earth-Unknown) from Unbelievable Gwenpool Vol 1 25 001.jpg | Others62 = Jen Walters; Jennifer Walters (Earth-Unknown) from Sensational She-Hulk Vol 1 50 0004.jpg | Others63 = Thor; Thor (Earth-Unknown) from Secret Wars Too Vol 1 1 0001.jpg | Related1 = Donald Blake; Donald Blake (Earth-616).jpg | Related2 = Hammer; Hammer (Hydra) (Earth-616) from Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 520 0001.png | Related3 = Iron Hammer; Stark Odinson (Warp World) (Earth-616) from Infinity Wars Iron Hammer Vol 1 2 002.jpg | Related4 = Jake Olson; Jakeolsen 01 (cut).JPG | Related5 = Magni Thorson; Magni from Thor 293.jpg | Related6 = Modi Thorson; Modi Thorson (Earth-616).jpg | Related7 = Storm; Ororo Munroe (Earth-616) from X-Men Gold Vol 2 32 001.jpg | Related8 = Thor Girl; Tarene (Earth-616) from Thor Vol 2 33 001.jpg | Related9 = Thori; Thori (Earth-616).png | Related10 = Thorr; Thor Odinson (Earth-616) from New Avengers Vol 3 27 001.jpg | Related11 = Thrr; Thrr (Earth-8311) from Web Warriors Vol 1 9 001.jpg | Related12 = Throg; Simon Walterson (Earth-616) 001.jpg | Related13 = Torunn Thorsdóttir; Torunn Thorsdóttir (Earth-TRN591) from Generations Iron Man & Ironheart Vol 1 1 001.jpg | Related14 = Warmaker; Warmaker (Eurth) (Earth-616) from Avataars Covenant of the Shield Vol 1 2 0001.jpg | Related15 = Woden Thorson; Woden Thorson (Earth-691) from Guardians of the Galaxy Vol 1 42 0001.jpg | Related16 = Ghost Hammer; T'Challa Odinson (Warp World) (Earth-616) from Secret Warps Iron Hammer Annual Vol 1 1 001.png | Related17 = The Hammer Supreme; Hammer Supreme (Warp World) (Earth-616) from Secret Warps Iron Hammer Annual Vol 1 1 001.jpg | Related18 = Replicoid; Replicoid (Earth-616) 0001.jpg | Related19 = Sparky the Lightning Kid; Sparky the Lightning Kid.jpg | Related20 = Squirrel Girl; Doreen Green (Earth-616) with Mjolnir from Unbeatable Squirrel Girl Beats Up The Marvel Universe Vol 1 1 001.jpg | Related21 = Tanarus; Mighty Thor Vol 1 8 Textless.jpg | Related22 = Thor-El; Thor-El (Earth-616) from Unlimited Access Vol 1 4 0001.jpg | Related23 = Thor Kid; Thor Kid (Earth-616) 1.jpg | Related24 = Thordis; Jane Foster (Earth-788) 002.jpg | Related25 = Harbinger of Thor; Miguel O'Hara (Earth-928) from Marvel Annual Flair (Trading Cards) 1994 Set 0001.gif | Related26 = Thena Thorsdóttir; Thena Thorsdóttir (Earth-982) from Avengers Next Vol 1 2 0001.jpg | Related27 = Perun; Ultimates Vol 1 9 Page 24 Perun (Earth-1610).jpg | Related28 = Thorion; Thorion (Earth-9602) from Thorion of the New Asgods Vol 1 1 0001.jpg | Related29 = Iron Thor; Iron Thor (Earth-15513) from Squadron Sinister Vol 1 1 001.jpg | Related30 = Spider-Man; Spider-Man of Earth-20051 as Thor.jpeg | Related31 = Dino-Thor; Dino-Thor (Earth-23134) from Spider-Island Vol 1 5 001.jpg | Related32 = Thor Hopper; Thor Odinson (Earth-22312) from Secret Wars Secret Love Vol 1 1 0001.jpg | Related33 = Natasha; Natalia Romanova (Earth-23223) from What If Age of Ultron Vol 1 3 0002.png | Related34 = Wolf, Ruler of the Winds | Related35 = Thorse; No Image Male.jpg | Related36 = Skele-Thor; Thor Odinson (Earth-Unknown) from Exiles Vol 3 11.jpg }} ru: ro:Thor pt-br:Thor